Teiko Academy First Year
by RPitU
Summary: Welcome to the Teiko Academy, where magic is available for students and teachers alike to use. In such a place, dreams and wishes cannot help but be fulfilled. Such is the ideal dreamland of many people, and nothing can go wrong, right? Right? GoMxAkashi Magic AU, rated T for Aomine's cursing.
1. Introduction

Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfiction, and I don't know what will appeal to you, so please go easy on me. Also, I know that I am supposed to leave two spaces behind each fullstop, but it looks weird, so I won't do so.

...

Three last things. The starting may be boring, since it is just to introduce the background of Teiko, so please bear with me. Things will get better from here on, although I will have to slowly introduce the characters again... Secondly, I just wanted to ask whether I should just show the daily life of the chracters here, you should I let them go one of their little adventures? It will most likely be more interesting, no? Lastly, this little series of mine will be Akashi-centric. I got a little sick of Kuroko-based fanfictions, but I can assure you that each of the Generation of Miracles will get their on showtime and their time to shine (that rhymed!).

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Kuroko No Basket. I am simply playing with the characters a little to relieve your boredom and mine. Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns it, so I sincerely hope that you will not come running after me, accusing me of disgracing the name of Kuroko no Basket and Tadatoshi-san.

This story will not be beta-d.

* * *

Teiko Academy. An elite school known for producing top ranking magicians. In most cases, simply graduating from Teiko would mean securing a position in one of the top universities, ultimately resulting in a high-paying job in the magical society. Out of the five-thousand students, only a handful will be picked out for the student council, also known as the next generation of leading magicians. Recommendations will be written for the graduatee, and a spot will be automatically reserved for those students.

Students in Teiko will study for six years, three years for Junior High, and three years for Senior High. In these six years, students will be grouped and categorised according to three points - their status, their strengths and their worth. Each year will have two main examinations with many other little tests along the way. Students are tested on their knowledge and magic skills. After the first three years, pupils will be further differentiated into six other groups - Rakuzan, Seirin, Shuutoku, Touou, Kaijo and Yosen. Every year, students work hard to be chosen as one representative of the student council, six pupils for each year they are studying in. The student council president would then represent the six year student council members to attend the meetings between other student council presidents.

Then, in each year, students would be classified into three different groups:

1)The bronze, mostly made out of people who managed to get in through outside connections, and some people of little worth, are the worst out of the lot. In total, they make up around 35% of Teiko academy.

2)The silver, people who are neither here nor there, those who have both connections but are middle-ranked in terms of abilities and intelligence. Together, they make up roughly 50% of the school.

3)The gold, the best of all. Their capabilities are the highest, and are the those likeliest to succeed in life. Being in the Gold group is rather difficult without useful outside connections, as few are born geniuses. They make up 15% of Teiko academy.

To an outsider's eye, Teiko would seem like the ideal school - grouping people in accordance to their capabilities, allowing each individual to learn at their own pace, with people of similiar capacities, which would, in turn, prevent those less capable students from being shunned. However, it is just the opposite. Those students in the bronze category were discriminated from the other students, although they make up a large percentage of the students, while those of the Gold category would be idolised.

Now, after looking at the background of Teiko, I am certain that you are a little intrigued to find out more about it. It certainly seems interesting, doesn't it? More than its background and more than the school, Teiko Academy is interesting due to the fact that our star characters of this little story will be studying there.

* * *

Greetings again, everyone. This is all for the introduction. For the next chapter, I will start introducing the characters. I sincerely apologise if you found the introduction rather dull. Now, I shall shamelessly ask you to stay tuned to this story!

Yours Sincerely,

Anime and Manga Otaku.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Teiko!

Hello everyone!I'm back! Well, I am more bubbly today because of the reviews, favourites and follows you have given me! Thank you!

Also, let me apologise in advance if there are any spelling or grammar errors as I am currently having a terrible stomachache, and I feel like vomiting. Perhaps this is due to my lactose intolerance.

One last thing, a certain individual has questioned me for my spelling. I live in Singapore I will be following British spelling, not the American one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke - I have only been able to shoot a basketball into a hoop of lower than three metres a few times in my life, and I am only 151 cm tall! (Give me a break, I'm only going to turn twelve this year!)

* * *

Amidst the crowd of normal looking cars, a shiny black limousine stood out. Pulling up at the side of the brick walls, the words 'Teiko Academy' engraved on it, a man in a crisp black suit opened the driver's door of the limousine. Heading to the back door of the unique car, he pulled it open, and a shor - ehem, sorry, average sized red-headed boy, surname Akashi and given name Seijuro, got out.

"Are you sure you're alright with getting off here?" asked the man.

"Yes. Also, after today, don't fetch me to or from school anymore." Came the curt reply.

"Even if you say that... I was told by your father to drop you off at the school gates..."

"My father has got nothing to do with this. Doing something like this every morning makes one stand out. People will laugh. At least let me have my freedom at school." With that, he stalked off, leaving his chauffeur exasperated.

* * *

Inside Teiko, club representatives were desperately trying to recruit other students, preferably first years. As we know, a certain emotionless teal-headed shadow walked with a book in hand, dodging upperclassmen standing in the way.

"Hey, do you like books? How about joining the literature club?"

Our dear mysterious shadow with a low presence continued walking forward, eyes glued to the book he was reading.

"No, this is a phonebook (nanodayo)," said the boy behind him.

"Although they do not have anything to do with magic, phonebooks are still fine books!"

"You're wrong. This is my lucky item from Oha-Asa (nanodayo)." What an interesting conversation indeed.

"Urgh...? Oha-Asa? Nanodayo?"

Following the phantom, we manage to overhear several other intriguing conversations, though sometimes rather one-sided.

"Woah! Amazing! You're so tall! Why don't you come and join the - " And we move on, without giving the boy a chance to finish his sentence. There is just no point in seeing our personal giant Murasakibara Atsushi getting hogged by those who want to use his height to their advantage in the club, is there?

"Isn't that guy hot? He looks like a model!" This time, Kuroko Tetsuya is lucky. Having the majority of the female population of Teiko crowd around said 'hot guy' enabled Kuroko to slip through the crowd unnoticed by everyone else, including the blonde who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Beep! Kuroko Tetsuya had received an *m-letter from his childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro about joining the student council.

Finally, we have a seemingly normal conversation -

"Dai-chan, have you decided which club to join yet? Or are you going to, perhaps, apply for the student council? I heard that if you manage to get in, you will have access to some of the school resources, like magazines..."

"Magazines? Mai-chan magazines?"

"Dai-chan, you pervert!"

"Boobs are life and heaven."

...or not.

While making his way past the duo, bluenette bumped into bluenette, and the one with a darker skin tone and a darker hair shade turned around, ready to apologise, but found no one there. He blinked.

And blinked again.

That year would be interesting, after all.

* * *

Welcome to the end of the chapter, everyone! I sincerely apologise if you are bored with this story, with all the dialogues... I initially felt like skipping this part, but this story didn't feel right without it.

*m-letter: Some terrible thing that I came up with. It is something like a holographic letter. Its full name is 'magic-letter' (No need to tease me about my naming sense!)

Since I wanted to be accurate, I checked the dialogues in the manga, but I changed some parts to my liking.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meetings and Greetings

Hello again, everyone. I am currently sinking into the seas of depression, because as soon as I wrote the exceptionally long chapter 3, the software crashed. That was at 1 to 2 a.m.

Please forgive my errors. I am really tired right now. Also, I will not really follow the Teiko arc. Kuroko will start in the 'Gold' category. However, Kise will not have joined the Generation of Miracles yet. Haizaki will also be an antagonist, since I am simply a mean person.

Loner72:Thank you for sticking with me. It is very much appreciated and comforting.

Akashi Lover:I apologise, but I cannot grant your wish. I do not have the information necessary to write smut, but I do have a surprise planned in the next fanfiction I will write. I, too, intend to spread the love.

Disclaimer:I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

A figure stood at the top of the carpeted stairs, where a throne-like chair sat, waiting. Casting an ominous shadow on the cold, marble floor underneath him, he slowly made his way down the steps. Reaching a bony arm out, he handed a stack of documents to a figure, which went by the name of Nijimura Shuuzo.

"Are these the brats selected for the first-year student council?" Although his sentence was structured like that of a question, it was, indeed, a statement.

"Yes. You have been specially selected to mentor them. I expect you to perform your job flawlessly and dutifully. Pay close attention to Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya in particular. They are interesting."

Giving the older man a slight bow, Nijimura excused himself. As he walked towards the exit of the hall, footsteps echoing and bouncing off the walls, he spared the stack of papers a quick glance. The scowl on his face briefly disappeared, replaced by a smirk tugging at the ends of his lips.

Exiting the hall, his facial expression converted back into a frown.

"Hmm... Interesting, huh..."

* * *

It was a relatively mediocre day for the first-years of Teiko Academy. After the welcoming speech by the director of the school, the top entrance scorer, Akashi Seijuro was called up to give his entrance speech.

As motioned by the director with a swift nod of his head, Akashi began his speech. Oozing with grace and charisma, many students found themselves enchanted by his silky smooth voice. Once finished, he skilfully ended his talk and walked down the stage, taking his seat next to the director of the school. If you are questioning how well-received his speech was, well, it was good enough to make a certain blonde copycat fall heads for heels for him and start adding the suffix '-chii' to his name.

As I would like to proceed with this starting, It was a rather boring day for the students. Students from each category were tested on their intellect and intensity of their magic. Although Aomine Daiki failed the intelligence part, his magic was so intense that it made several holes in the ultra-hard walls of the training room.

After sheepishly apologising and meekly scratching his head for the _eighth _in a day, Aomine was both mentally and physically exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to sink back into that oh-so-soft couch of his back home, lazing under his artificial sun and enjoy the comfort of his only known relief - pornography. He had just been tracing those beautiful curves of Horikata Mai's breasts, when his train of thought was rudely interrupted by two harsh facts in life - that Teiko was a boarding school, so he would have to make do with the couches in the school dormitory, and that that 'b**** Satsuki', as he put it, had made sure that all his gravure magazines had disappeared without a trace and had submitted an application for the student council for him with her as the manager without his consent. In Aomine's eyes, doing something without his awesome self's approval was unforgivable, and getting rid of his pornographic magazines was the gravest sin one could ever commit. But then again, this was Momoi Satsuki, his childhood friend who had already committed the gravest sin many times, resulting in him getting used to it. As soon as class ended, Aomine sauntered out of the training room, and walked into the canteen.

Horikata Mai, he chanted in his head. Horikata Mai, come to m - " So lost in his chanting was he that he did not even notice someone in front of him in the queue for food. His wide body bumped into a smaller one, the latter falling to the floor. A feeling of dejá vù overwhelmed him and dark blue eyes met teal coloured ones. Kuroko's normally expressionless face donned a small frown as he felt the impact of the floor.

"Shit! Sorry man, I didn't mean to do that...?"

"Kuroko. It's Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine-kun."

"Wait, Tetsu - Can I call you Tetsu?" After he received a nod of approval from Kuroko, he continued, " - How do you know my name?"

To his surprise, a small smile graced Kuroko's lips as he answered, "You have a notorious reputation for breaking eight walls today, Aomine-kun. Anyone who does not know your name would either be very dumb or someone who does nothing but sleep in class."

Seeing that it was his turn to order his food, Kuroko turned around and gave his order. He then got out of line woth a tray of two vanilla milkshakes. Aomine, upon seeing this exclaimed," That's not enough, Tetsu! Screw this, you're not even eating!"

Kuroko was about to launch into an explanation about how their body proportions and nutritional requirements varied, but then realised that they were lining up, and shrugged, stepping out of the queue and waiting for Aomine to finish ordering his food.

Being he caring and nice friend he was, Aomine ordered an extra portion of meat for Kuroko, and despite the latter's silent protests, dumped the chunk of meat onto his his tray. Call it unhygienic, but Aomine did not care. Kuroko and Aomine then walked around to find an empty table, but their efforts proved futile.

Resigned to his fate of having to stand up and eat, Aomine stopped beside a table, sighing in frustration.

"Aomine, would you like to join us at our table? You too, Kuroko." a soft and smooth voice sliced through the air and reverberated in Aomine's ears. Looking down, his gaze met Akashi Seijuro's, and he glanced at Kuroko. Akashi was sitting at a table with two others he recalled as Midorima Suntarou and Murablablabla Atsushi.

Ignoring Aomie's questioning looks, Kuroko stared dreamily into Akashi's ruby orbs. He absolutely could not believe the fact that someone had noticed his presence, much less the top entrance scorer.

"Anything for you, Akashi-kun," he said as he placed his tray beside Akashi's. He had gained some - no, a lot of newfound respect for Akashi.

"That is unhygienic, Kuroko." Pointing at the piece of meat, Akashi cast a spell and had it replaced with a cleaner one.

Kuroko supplied Akashi with one of his rare smiles.

Akashi gently smiled back.

Everyone present at the scene felt the paces of their hearts quicken.

Aomine took a seat next to Kuroko.

* * *

Done... Everyone, I am done... I feel tired and sleep-deprived. Now, I just have to write the part about Kise and the examinations and we can bid adios to 'Teiko Academy First Year' and say hello to 'Teiko Academy Second Year', which I have already planned the storyline out for.

Sweet dreams, everyone, no matter your timezone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kise Ryouta's Love Advice

Okay, I'm back again. Aww, no hugs and kisses? Nevermind. Ignore me. I am most certainly mentally unsound.

QueenTetsuya72: You flatter me, really, but thank you. Your words really motivate me to write on! *Bows* Your reviews make my day, too. I am really thankful for that.

Aydsa Floros: I completely understand how you feel, having to make things up from scratch. Nevertheless, thank you both for taking the time to review and wishing me good luck for future chapters. I'm certain that I will need it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. I wish I did, though...

* * *

If Kise Ryouta were to use one word to describe his life, it would be 'fulfilling'. Living a life of contentment due to his parents' words of wisdom, what was there to complain about? Absolutely nothing. He had always thought that his life was better than all, so when he had seen the epitome of perfection shining right in front of his eyes, he could not help but fall in love with it. Yes, he meant Akashi Seijuro. And what do you do when you see your crush? Blush and avert your eyes? Nope, that was not on Kise Ryouta's list (Just for gags, the closest thing I have had to a ship is AoKi!)

And now, we present to you...

Kise Ryouta's handbook of attracting your crush for dummies. Brace yourself for the monstrosity called Kise's love advice.

Step number one: Wink at them and show them your affection at every moment possible. Hopefully, they will catch on. If not, move on to step two.

* * *

Kise Ryouta walked around in the cafeteria, his mind set on one goal. Everything was normal, almost everything. Except for the fact that he had propped up a fedora against his head, and had masked those beautiful eyes of his with sunglasses. In his opinion, that was the best disguise one could have.

Not bothering to hide that tuft of blond hair, he strode into the cafeteria in search for his one and only Akashi. There were, after all, many blondes in the school. Unfortunately for him, his definition of 'many' greatly differs from a normal human being's. One, less than few. Two, few. Three, few. Four, many.

Locating his target, he scanned his surroundings. Akashi was sitting next to a boy with teal-coloured hair Kise did not even know existed. Well, if he had not seen Akashi talk to the boy, and flash him one of his absolutely wonderful smiles, which was meant for him and him alone, Kise would not have noticed him. A pang of jealousy hit him in the chest. Then, a gigantic hand made its way down to his red-head's head and patted him on the head. "Kill him, kill him..." he chanted in his head. Although Akashi did look a little displeased, he did not do anything to Murasakibara.

At this point, Kise could no longer take things anymore. He grunted in frustration and jerked his head down, bringing his palm to his face, and effectively sweeping his sunglasses and fedora off his head.

He only realised his mistake a second too late.

"Hey, isn't that Kise Ryouta?"

"I cannot believe this! Kise Ryouta, as in the model? I'm his fan!"

"Kyaa! Kise-sama, I want your babies!"

In the blink of an eye, a huge hoard of people was running towards him. Just when he thought that everything, his life, his achievements, _everything _was over, Akashi swept his head to look in Kise's direction. Catching Kise's eyes, he gave him a knowing smile.

Kise died of cuteness overload.

Kise resurrected.

Kise winked.

Kise saw his life flash before his eyes.

Kise ran away.

Kise was trampled over by hysterical fangirls.

PLAN 1, FAILED. ON TO PLAN 2.

* * *

Step 2: Request to be their roommate. Show them as much affection as possible. Hopefully they will catch on. If not, move on to the final plan.

Kise Ryouta, despite having been trampled on by those crazy fangirls of his, smoothened his hair down, and strode to the main office.

And so, the conversation.

"Mr Kise Ryouta, how may I help you?"

"You see, I was just hoping that I could request to be Akashi-chii - no, Akashi Seijuro's roommate."

"Give me a moment, please."

"I apologise, Mr Kise, but Mr Akashi Seijuro's roommate has already been decided to be Mr Midorima Shintaro. I'm afraid that we cannot change it to your liking."

"But, but - " Sighing in resignation, Kise flashed the attendee one of his brilliant model smiles. "I am a man in desperate need of your help, pretty lady. I can pay you if you would like."

"As I have said, Mr Kise, we can neither change the arrangement of roommates, nor accept bribes. Thank you and have a nice day."

Kise walked dejectedly back to the cafeteria. At the corner of his eye, he caught sight of red hair. Eyes lighting up, he shouted,

"Akashi-cchi!"

Turning around, Akashi elegantly raised an eyebrow and asked, "How may I help you, Kise?"

Hearing his name come from his crush's mouh, Kise swooned in happiness. During that period of time, Midorima, who happened to be present at the scene, shook his head and took Akashi by his wrist. Whispering something to him, Akashi nodded.

"Kise, I apologise but I will have to hear what you have to say next time as I have to rush of for something of utmost importance." Deciding to humour him, Akashi added, "Though short, I find our conversation most pleasant."

"Ah, wait, Akashi-cchi - "

The wind greeted him back. Kise wailed.

PLAN 2, FAILED. MOVE ON TO PLAN 3.

* * *

Step 3: Forcefully try to steal their kiss, first or not. Eliminate all obstructions.

Kise Ryouta, despite being left to eat the dust, walked to the library where people had told him Midorima and Akashi were. Seeing the whole of the group, which comprised of Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko and Murasakibara, watching a shogi match between Akashi and Midorima, he his behind a bookshelf.

The moment Kise laid his eyes on Akashi's slender hand, moving from the outside of the shogi board to its inside, Kise could not help but admire the grace and elegance portrayed through the action. The sound of Akashi's voice resonating through his ears snapped him out of his daze.

"Checkmate, Midorima. It is your loss this time."

Closing his eyes, Kise ran through his plan briefly. Walk past, trip, fall, kiss...

Esimated distance: 5 metres.

Emerging from his hiding place, Kise narrowed his eyes, and homed in onto Akashi like a predator cornering its prey.

5 metres, 4 metres, 3 metres. Kise started to pick up speed. 2 metres, Kise was moving like a bullet train. 1 metre. Taking one gigantic step, Kise's foot connected with Akashi's chair, toppling it over, and sending Akashi spiralling down onto the floor, Kise landing on top of him. From the corner of his eye, Kise could see the other people present's expressions, ranging from shock, to anger, to jealousy, disbelief, and finally to nonchalance but with a tint of fury in the eyes.

Focusing back on Akashi, Kise focused his eyes on those cherry red appetising lips, and on the last moment, Akashi tilted his head a little.

SMOOCH.

Lips belonging to the blonde came into contact with the red head's cheek, leaving a long trail of saliva dripping down the latter's cheek. Akashi's cheeks were extremely soft, like that of a newborn baby's behind, but it was not as if Kise had expected anything less.

Relishing the moment, the blonde closed his eyes, mouth taking in the full taste of Akashi's cheek, when four pairs of hands roughly pulled him off. Kise's eyes snapped open in realisation, and he heard a soft groan coming from underneath him.

"Aka-chin, he did not hurt you, did he? I'll crush him."

"Akashi-kun, does revenge sound good to you?"

"Akashi, he'd better not have hurt you, or his darned model face will pay."

"I hope that you are not hurt by the likes of him (nanodayo). It's not like I care about you or anything, but it will be a hindrance if you get injured here (nanodayo). We will no longer be able to have our shogi matches (nanodayo)."

Smiling lightly (which made all of their hearts melt), Akashi said,

"Thank you for your concern, everyone. I really appreciate it. And Murasakibara, please do not crush him, Kuroko, you do not need to take revenge for me but I would like to thank you for the thought, Aomine, please do not, and Midorima, we will still be able to have our matches. Kise, please be careful in the future."

Bowing his head, Kise meekly apologised, shrinking under the four murderous glares directed at him. He turned tail and ran away, but not before seeing Kuroko offer Akashi a handkerchief, which the latter gratefully accepted, to wipe his saliva off.

LAST PLAN, FAILURE. RESIGN SELF TO FATE.

* * *

Later, for dinner, he once again saw the group eating at a table. Catching Akashi's gaze, he was beckoned over to sit next to him, an offer which Kise unhesitatingly accepted.

Perhaps everything had not been for nothing, after all.

End of chapter.

* * *

I find the fact that this chapter, despite being the most redundant out of the four, is the longest ironical.

I have absolutely no idea as to why I am writing this chapter. This isn't even humour...

Thank you once again for supporting me, everyone.


	5. Chapter 5 - Class 1A's Maid Cafe Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Okay, so, I had more time than imagined, but from Monday onwards, I will be limiting myself to half an hour a week to do whatever I want to. BTW, today, expect lots of OOC-ness from me, the author. My writing style may even change, due to the excess fangirling over Akashi from the previous episodes of Kuroko no Basuke.

[Loner 72]: Wahhh! Thank you so much! I really didn't hink that my writing was so good! Also, make your review as long as you want! I don't mind! [Fan of the Fan]: Uwahhhh! Thanks! Really! I'm grateful! [Amazing Narcissist] Ah, I'm glad... Thank you! [MangaFreakishOtaku]: Ah, thanks so much! You're such a great consolation! [Letty-chan 19]: Ah! Thank you very much! Don't worry, there will be more fluff!

Big thanks to Letty-chan 19 for letting me confide in her. She gave me the idea to do some KuroAka! And sorry to Kuroko for neglecting him!

* * *

Chapter 6 Part 1 - The Maid Cafe

* * *

_**Knock. Knock.**_

All eyes turned to the door.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

The teacher turned to the door.

_**Creaak...**_

The door opened... Just to reveal Nijimura Shuuzo! Haha, you didn't expect that, did you?

"Shirogane-sensei... I am here to alert the students to prepare for the upcoming school festival. Thank you and have a nice day." Nijimura cast a withering look at the 'brats' in the class, but his gaze softened when he saw Akashi.

"And you, student council president, are in charge of this class." he turned and left.

* * *

"Shuuzo-kun, have you told all the students in charge of the upcoming festival to prepare for it yet?" school principal, check.

"Yes. Class 1A, Akashi Seijuro. Class 1B, Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atsushi. Class 1C, Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryouta. Class 1D, Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki, right?"

Now, imagine a smirk. And imagine it grow wider. And wider. And so wide, the smirk monopolizes the whole face. Don't you just want to wipe that grin off that face? Don't you want to succumb to your heart's desires? Don't you - *Authoress once again gets hit on the head*.

* * *

Now, let's move over to the situation in Class 1A.

"Sensei, I suggest we do a vote on what to do for the school festival," Akashi said. He already had a good mind on what to do - food booths, hold events, or -

"Sensei, how about a crossdressing maid cafe? The boys can crossdress and wear maid outfits..." a girl dreamily said.

Murmurs of agreement and of consent filled the classroom. Akashi bit his lip. He already knew what was going to happen next.

"If all of you, want a maid cafe, a maid cafe it is. So, the pressing question is now... Which boys have the prettiest face?" Shirogane asked.

Akashi squeezed his eyes shut. And what was going to happen next was -

All heads swivelled and turned to look at Akashi.

\- "Akashi-kun, you're up. Now, how about Nakamura-kun, Shiro-kun, Nishio-kun and Isogai-kun (random names). Go and get your measurements taken, please. Everyone else will prepare the food, drinks, and everything else."

* * *

"Ne, ne, what will all of you be doing for the festival? My and Kuroko-cchi's class will be supporting the library community!" Kise announced. Under normal circumstances, Akashi would have corrected Kise's grammar, but he decided to let is pass just that once.

"Satsuki and I'll be doing... Some shit." Aomine.

"Dai-chan, mind your language! What we will be doing is not 'some shit', it is a booth with games!" Momoi.

"Mido-chin and I will be having a food booth. Mido-chin originally wanted to support the astrology club, but the class decided not to let him," a lazy voice belonging to Murasakibara drawled out.

Gyahaha! Now for the fun part!

"Aka-chin, what will your class be doing?"

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at Akashi. Akashi stared back.

"A maid cafe."

"Oh, so the girls will be dressed as maids?" asked Kise.

Akashi slowly shook his head. A maid cafe, customers not served by females, not served by just any male, but by -

"No. A crossdressing maid cafe. I will be crossdressing and forced into a maid outfit."

Five pairs of eyes belonging to males glared competitively, sparks seen between their eyes, and meeting at one point. Seeing the scene in front of her, Momoi's eyes lit up, as if saying,

"Yaoi in action! I'm a fujoshi, and I'm proud of it!"

Oh, the fun they would be having. Akashi was blissfully unaware.

* * *

Gah, what a short chapter. And a waste of time, too. Tell me what you think, you guys! Oh, and two more things!

1)KuroAka in the next chapter!

2)What did you think of my writing style here? Do you prefer it, or do you prefer my previous one? If you like this one better, then I may just try to be in fangirling mode 24/7!

Well, please drop a review! It'll be greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6 - Class 1A's Maid Cafe Part 2

Hello again, everyone. I tried to update as fast as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns it.

Also, I believe that 'I' posted a review about praising my own writing. That was actually one of my very close friends who I decided to trust my secret identity with.  
[Orangetabby101]: Well, here is the next chapter. :) [Aomine]: Thank you! That was really kind of you to say. Anyway, just to clear things up, all the members of the Generation of Miracles will go to the maid cafe, but I'm thinking of focusing on Kuroko for this one. I guess I can add a little bit of Kagami if you want? [Fan of the Fan]: I understand. The idea of Akashi in a maid outfit is just... [MangaFreakishOtaku]: Haha! Sorry for creeping you out! And thank you for calling that chapter great! [Letty-Chan19]: It's fine, and thank you! [Akiss]: I'm glad it is in your opinion! [ShiroNeko102]: Well, at the end of this, he will end up with somebody (and as the uke!) Just wait, it'll happen! Thank you for reviewing!  
Okay, so, I'll just go along with the mood, whether or not I'm fangirling.

* * *

Class 1A's Maid Cafe

* * *

Seven days before the school festival.  
"Sensei, I have already taken Akashi-kun's measurements."  
"Alright. Akashi-kun, please come here."

* * *

"Six days before the school festival.  
"Sensei, the maid costumes are ready. What is left is to find the necessary ingredients."

* * *

Five days before the school festival.  
"Now, Akashi-kun, I'm in charge of making you look feminine, which you already do, so no worries."  
Akashi looked away.

* * *

Four days before the school festival.  
"Akashi-kun, can you try the outfit out? I just wanted to make sure it'll fit."

* * *

Three days before the school festival.  
"What's going on over there?" a student of 1A asked.  
By 'there', he meant almost the whole student population of class 1A.  
"Ah, that is because - "

"Kyaa! Akashi-kun, you look so adorable in that outfit! Once we put on make-up, you'll look heavenly!"  
"Oh, gosh, Akashi-kun, can I take a photo with you? You look so cute!"  
The redhead was just there, graciously turning down requests while avoiding the frequent spurts of blood from the nose.  
Poor guy.

* * *

Two days before the school festival.  
"Akashi-kun, I know that you aren't the type, but do you know how to blush freely?"  
"Yes, I do."  
The same unnamed boy mentioned three days before the school festival sighed.  
"Akashi's always stealing all the girls."  
"Buddy, if you think just that, you're going down. Heck the girls, many of the boys are falling for his charm. I think that I am, too."

* * *

One day before the school festival.  
"Everyone, set up the cafe!"

* * *

Zero days to the school festival.  
"Apply some make-up there, here, and done! Ah, kawaii desu! I can't even tell you're a boy now!"  
There was Akashi, standing in all his (maid) glory, wearing his (maid) outfit, his (maid) black with white trim one-piece dress with a full skirt above knee level, his (maid) ruffled half-white apron, with a (maid) ruffled headpiece, long black (maid) tights and (maid) high heels. (Everyone, salute to me! I had to research this, you know?)  
Akashi shook his head. He would never understand the rationale behind why people derived happiness from his pain.

* * *

"Wahh! This place is so big -ssu!" It's pretty obvious that the only one who would end their sentences with '-ssu' is Kise, right?  
"Shut up, Kise! You're so noisy!"  
"I agree with Aomine for once. Keep that noisy mouth shut, Kise."  
"That's way too mean, Midorima-cchi!"  
"Kise-kun, they are right."  
"No way! Kuroko-cchi, you too!?"  
"Kise-chin, you're too noisy. I'll crush you."  
"Hai..."  
Settling themselves down at one of the tables of the already-crowded of Class A's crossdressing maid cafe, Kise raised an arm to order his food.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akashi's eye twitched. Why didn't they have anything better to do?  
"Yoshinoya-san... Would my killing someone affect our class reputation?"  
Raised eyebrows.  
"Of course! Well, look at those four rainbow haired students over there. Aren't they part of your group? Why not go over there to serve them and set a good examples for the other students? More people are streaming in, you know?"  
Well, in actual fact, there were five rainbow haired students, but we must not forget Kuroko's lack of presence.  
Gritting his teeth in frustration, Akashi sighed ( Yes, both actions at the same time) and composed himself.  
Akashi took one step towards the five rainbow haired teens. Then another. And another. And another, until he was right beside their table.

* * *

"Good morning. What can I get for you?"  
Five heads, which mouths were previously engaged in a conversation, looked up.  
"Ah, Miss, I would like to get three burgers, one red bean drink and a vanilla milkshake. Wait, don't you look familiar -ssu..."  
"Yes, Miss, you look like someone I know... Who was it..."Aomine stroked his imaginary beard.  
"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, it is pretty obvious who that person is. Akashi-kun looks really cute, though."  
"Aka-chin, can I hug you?"  
" Akashi-cchi? Where? Wait, could it be... You..."  
Akashi sighed.  
"Akashi-cchi! You look so cute!"  
Kise was just about to pounce on Akashi, but Kuroko had already made his move.  
"Akashi-kun, can I ask you out for a date?" (KuroAka, folks. Happy now?)  
"I suppose we could go somewhere after I finish my shift, Kuroko."  
Wait. What. How. What. The. Akashi, you don't know the meaning of the word 'date', do you?  
Four pairs of eyes were glaring at Kuroko, who was calmly pretending that he had not done or said anything.  
Before Kise the loudmouth could protest, Akashi walked away, both to attend to another customer and to give their order to the kitchen.

* * *

"Good morning, sir. What can I get for you?"  
"I think that I'll get ten hamburgers... desu."  
Desu. Desu. Desu. Who says, 'desu'? Tiger. Taiga. Kagami Taiga.  
Oh. My. Goodnees. What is he doing here? More importantly, what is going through my, the authoress's, head?  
The answer is that Kagami came to Japan for an exchange programme. Therefore, he should be expected in the future chapters.  
Flashing him a smile, Akashi turned around. Kagami blushed.  
The Generation of Miracles, of course, would not let this slide.

* * *

"Ne, what is your name?"  
"Taiga. Kagami Taiga."  
"What is your relation with that guy over there. That one, attending to those people."  
Aomine inverted his thumb and pointed to Akashi.  
"Which guy?"  
"That guy. Tell us or Murasakibara will crush you."

From the next table, Murasakibara waved.

"Which!?"  
"That one in the maid outfit -ssu! That one with the red hair!"  
"Wait. What. That... is a guy!?"  
Aomine and Kise groaned.  
Suddenly, a loud thud was heard, followed by the crashing of glass.  
"Akashi-kun!"

* * *

"Why are you here anyway?!" Aomine asked.

"Hey! I'm worried, okay!? How would you feel if someone collapsed before your very eyes?" said Kagami.  
The members of the Generation of Miracles were gathered in the infirmary, waiting for Akashi to wake up. You could tell that the 'thud' was him falling, I hope.  
Then, the door creaked open.  
"Doctor, how is Akashi-cchi!?"  
" He is fine, and has only suffered a slight concussion, but..."  
"But...?"  
"He has amnesia."

* * *

"Akashi-kun. How are you?"  
"I apologize, but do I know any of you?"

* * *

End. Yes, the end of the chapter. I know that this chapter was horrible, I apologize for that, but I wrote it over a long span of time. Therefore, my ideas are not linked up at all, and I have been so busy lately. Not only that, I have been aching to write another story, since I have ideas for it. Lots of ideas, actually. Also, I will not be posting answers to reviews on the chapter anymore. Instead, I will PM the person. The answers take up too much space. If I do not PM you, it will likely be that I did not see your message or have forgotten to do so. My apologies for potential errors! I didn't read in in detail!

Well, everyone, thank you for reading!


End file.
